I KNEW YOU WHEN (AURORA & HOOK) UPDATED
by GODDESSGIRL3131
Summary: Before Killian was a pirate, he was a poor boy who befriended a young prince and princess in the Kingdom of The Sands until he was forced to leave many years later Aurora and Killian are brought back together by fate. Can they find love and happiness togeter among all the sad and dark times.


**I KNEW YOU WHEN (AURORA AND HOOK OUAT)2.5**

When Aurora returned to the safe haven with the others after Cora's attack the last thing she expected was to find someone she hadn't seen since she was a child. As the four women walked into the camp they saw the total destruction and death of what they'd left behind.

"I don't understand our land we were protected here how did the ogres find us?" Mulan's words jerked Aurora out of her stunned state but Snow's words caused more fear to bloom.

"Ogres didn't do this Cora did their hearts have been ripped out this is her magic twisted and destructive." At that moment out of the corner of her eye Aurora spotted movement under one of the piles of dead bodies.

"Someone's under here." They all rushed over and pulled the man out from underneath. He looked up at them with gratitude. "Thank you." Aurora was stunned when she got a clear look at his face and those stormy blue-grey eyes and a kaleidoscope of memories shot through her. Twenty years ago in The Kingdom of The Sands Princess Aurora is running through the village as her best friend Prince Phillip who lived in a neighboring kingdom gave chase. She stopped when she saw a young boy dressed in rags being manhandled by one of the stall keepers.

Just then a young voice rang out defiantly,

"Let go of me! " Aurora spoke up then as she approached the stall.

"Release him, immediately!" The merchant looked up in surprise and when he saw Aurora he dropped Killian so fast and hard that the boy bounced when he hit the cobblestoned ground and Phillip rushed over to help him to his feet.

"Your majesty, I caught the boy stealing I was just doing what your father would have ordered."

"My father would never order anyone to harm a child, now give the boy the food he needs and we can pretend this never happened."

"Yes of course." After the man had done as ordered and pushed his cart away Aurora walked to where Phillip and the boy were standing and handed him the bag of food. "What's your name boy?"

Killian looked into the beautiful grey eyes of the girl standing before him and smiled.

"Killian Jones, Thank you for helping me if I'd gone home empty handed Papa would have beaten me."

"My name is Aurora I'm the princess of this kingdom, this is my friend Phillip. Did you want to play with us?" Just then a voice rang out from the end of the street. "Killian, come on Papa wants us home now!"

"I must go, he'll be angry if I'm late." Aurora looked at him a smile in her eyes. "Will you come back tomorrow we can play together."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Just call me Aurora I can already tell we'll be good friends." Their friendship grew over the following weeks Killian would sneak into the village and the trio would play together until Killian had to hurry home again.

One day about a month after their first meeting Killian arrived at their meeting spot with tears in his eyes. Aurora and Philip looked up from what they'd been doing. Aurora was the first to speak.

"What's wrong?" Killian looked at his friends knowing that what he said next would change every thing.

"Papa's making us leave, he found out about me coming out here and now he's making us go." Phillip spoke than.

"He hurts you all the time, why don't you just run away and stay here?"

"He said if I tried to run he would kill Liam and I can't let that happen. I have to go and I don't know if I will ever be able to come back." Aurora leapt up and hugged him.

"I'll never forget you, I'll miss you."

Phillip was the next to get up and hug Killian.

"You are one of my best friends and you always will be, I'll miss you, please be careful." With that said Killian turned and walked away not knowing it would be twenty years before he saw Aurora again.

"Killian?" He looked towards Aurora when his name was spoken so softly. When he saw her he was startled though he tried not to let it show.

"Aurora?" Emma who had been observing spoke up then.

"So you two know each other?" Aurora responded first. We did when we were children I haven't seen him since."

Getting at the important information Mulan spoke up than.

"Tell us what happened here." Killian looked up.

I came here a few days ago trying to get away from Cora, she claimed she could help me but her brutality and reputation worried me so I stayed long enough to learn her plan and than I fled and arrived here not knowing she had already been to this place. I may be a pirate but I believe in honor and loyalty. I don't kill people for no reason or exercise undeserved brutality. Last night she came and killed everyone. When she started ripping out hearts I hid under the bodies of those already dead and pretended to be dead myself, mercifully the ruse worked." Emma spoke then.

"So much for fortune favoring the brave."

"It was all I could do to survive and I must survive to get back what was taken from me."

Aurora having listened to everything else finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After I was made to leave your village I ended up kicking around from ship to ship and port to port until I joined the navy with my brother, finally I got my own after my brother was killed because of a corrupt king I took over the ship and renamed it swearing I would never follow the orders of any king ever again.

I went to a village with my crew and I met a woman we fell in love and ran away together. I met her husband twice, once while he was a pathetic coward and again when he was The Dark One. We dueled and I lost then Milah came before he killed me and proposed a deal which he couldn't resist. Once we were on board my ship he killed Milah he ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of me. I went at him but he was fast and had a sword at my throat. He told me he wasn't going to kill me that he wanted me to suffer as he had then when I refused to give him what he wanted he cut off my hand. I said 'You may be more powerful now demon but you're no less a coward.' I lunged at him and stabbed him and he just stood there and laughed he said 'It's going to take more than that to kill me dearie.' I told him even demons can be killed I will find a way. He said 'Well good luck living long enough I'll give you some incentive' then he did some spell and moved my daughter from across the deck behind the crew to in front of him. Then he vanished with her, the last thing I shouted before they were gone while she cried for me was her name, "Adrianna."

"I swore than that I would find a way to kill Rumplestilskin and get my daughter back and then I found out about the curse and that he was in someplace called Storybrooke now I must get there and find my child but Cora was willing to kill innocent people to get what she wanted and I wasn't so I fled and the rest you know." Snow spoke then,

"Tell us Cora's plan if we are going to win we have to be prepared." Hook looked at her stunned.

"You're going to let me help?"

"Yes, because you want to get back to your family and so do we and because Aurora trusts you."

"Very well, she had gathered the dust from the destroyed wardrobe and the magic remained so that allows for her to open a portal but she needs something else to guide her to your land. It's an enchanted compass that is in the giant's treasure room at the top of a beanstalk. She had a way to climb the beanstalk despite its enchantment and I stole that from her which will allow us to get there first."


End file.
